Memories In A Locket
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Complete! Sandy's been seeing unexplainable things, feeling unbelievable pain, and a very nasty and painful future lies ahead. Maxwell's the only one who knows about this, and because of that, he's put himself in real danger. R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own "Hamtaro" or anything else.   
  
A/N:I was watching the movie "A Walk To Remember" when I got the idea for this. So if this looks familiar…like I'm copying the movie "A Walk To Remember" then I'm not. I just got the idea from the movie, not got an entire plot from it or anything. So uh…enjoy. I'd tell you more, but I really don't wanna spoil anything.^^  
  
Memories In A Locket: Prologue  
  
~~~~~  
  
Song: Twilight  
  
By: Vanessa Carlton (Be Not Nobody)  
  
~~~~~  
  
I was stained, with a role  
  
In a day not my own  
  
But as you walked into my life  
  
You showed what needed to be shown  
  
I always knew, what was right  
  
I just didn't know that I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see  
  
With such a different sight  
  
Chorus:  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way,   
  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday   
  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
  
And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
  
Cause I've seen, twilight  
  
End Chorus  
  
Never cared never wanted  
  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
  
So on purpose so in my face  
  
Couldn't see beyond my own place  
  
It was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
  
But you taught me I could change  
  
Whatever came within these shallow days  
  
-Chorus-  
  
As the sun shines through it pushes away  
  
And pushes ahead  
  
It fills the warmth of blue  
  
And leaves a chill instead and  
  
I didn't know that I could be  
  
So blind to all that is so real  
  
But as illusion dies  
  
I see there is so much to be revealed  
  
-Chorus-  
  
I was stained, with a role  
  
In a day not my own  
  
But as you walked into my life  
  
You showed what needed to be shown  
  
I always knew, what was right  
  
I just didn't know that I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see  
  
With such a different sight  
  
-Chorus-  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
…She didn't deserve what she got. She didn't deserve any of it. She had a heart made of the purest gold around, and her soul and spirit were beyond beautiful. She made me wonder if she was really a normal ham, or if she was an angel in disguise. Whatever it was, she had always had a thing for making me feel special and loved. She taught me so much in life and there was yet a lot for me to learn. But what happened to her tore my heart to a million pieces and left an emptiness that no one's ever going to be able to fill. I felt like she went through pain and agony worse then Hell, and I had gone through the same pain and agony just watching her go through so much. No one, especially her, even understood what was going on. I wish I could have gone through what she was going through instead of her. Some one like her didn't deserve it at all. If only I could've made it all go away, she was the most important thing in my life and nothing mattered to me as much as her…   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The wind blew softly over a large and beautiful field of flowers that looked like it went on for miles. One ham sat alone on a hill top over looking the flowers. The sun shone beautifully and the sky was very blue, just like the ocean. A couple of tears ran down the cheeks of the ham sitting on the hill top clutching something in tightly in one paw. Many things raced through this ham's mind…  
  
…"This field of flowers is beautiful and so big…like, it goes on for miles and never ends."…  
  
…"Yeah I know."…  
  
…"But you know what else goes on for miles and miles, and never ends?"…  
  
…"What?"…  
  
…"Our love."…  
  
More tears ran down the ham's cheeks as he still clutched something tightly in his paw. He laid down and just watched the clouds float by in that big blue sky. There are some things in life that could never be forgotten…  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
A/N: If you don't understand what's going on, then that's alright. It WILL make sense as the story goes on. Even I'm confuseded (no, that wasn't a typo) about what's going on, and it's MY fic. I only picked the song Twilight 'cause I don't get the song, just like I don't get my own fic. (just kidding) Er…anyways, just R/R! I'll post chapter 2 uh…whenever I can. Anyways, See ya!^^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Memories In A Locket: Chapter 1  
  
"Wow, it's like, so pretty," Sandy said, her eyes sparkling. "Can I open it?"  
  
"Sure, it's yours after all," Maxwell said smiling.  
  
Sandy slowly opened the locket, which had small diamonds surrounding it. Inside was a picture of her and Maxwell, and on the back it said, 'Together forever'. Maxwell had a necklace just like it, which he wore around his neck. Sandy looked up at Maxwell and smiled, "Thanks, I don't think I've ever seen anything like, more beautiful."  
  
Maxwell blushed, "You're welcome, but I know something more beautiful…way more beautiful."   
  
"What?" Sandy asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"You," Maxwell said quietly as he turned more red.  
  
Sandy too, began to blush, "Oh well…thanks again." Maxwell took the necklace from her paws and went around behind her.  
  
"So…do you plan on going to the clubhouse…or not?" He said as he tied it around her neck.  
  
"Well yeah, of course," Sandy answered.   
  
"Alright, let's go then," Maxwell said, as he finished. He took Sandy's paw and they both hurried from her house to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"It's their anniversary?" Hamtaro questioned.   
  
"Yeah, they've been together for a while now," Boss told him.  
  
"Oui, for a very long while," Bijou added. Her and Hamtaro smiled at each other. "But you know…we have been togezer for a while too, no?" Bijou said, looking over at Hamtaro. She scooted a little closer to him.  
  
"Uh…yeah, I guess we have," Hamtaro said.   
  
Bijou smiled at him sweetly, "shmubby-wubby," she said, rubbing her cheek against Hamtaro's. He blushed a really bright red.  
  
"Hamha!" Yelled Panda happily, as he and Pashmina came in, with Penelope too of course.   
  
"Hamha Panda," Hamtaro said, with his usual smile on his face. "Have you and Pashmina decided on a name yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or girl," Pashmina said, patting her belly. Panda smiled at her.  
  
Boss looked around, "Where's Howdy and Dexter?" He asked, noticing that they were both missing.   
  
"They're outside, shooting some hoops," Stan said, shaking his maracas. "Of course, They both know that me and Cappy could kick their butts at it any day, right Cappy?"  
  
"Yeah, that game's fun," Said Cappy from under his pot.  
  
"And the crowd goes wild! Raw raw raw!" Howdy said, busting through the door.   
  
"And the winners are…" Dexter started saying from behind Howdy, "Drum role please," Dexter told Howdy, as he did the drum role. "The winners are…The RED TEAM!!!! Howdy and Dexter! Yeah!!!!" Howdy and Dexter both hi-fived each other. The rest of the hams clapped for them.  
  
"Yeah sure…but everyone knows that the Green Team's much better," Stan said. "We could beat you any day!"  
  
"Yeah right," Said Howdy.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Stan said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah…you two against us, loser cleans up the clubhouse for a whole month. Deal?" Said Dexter, extending his paw towards Stan.  
  
"Deal," Stan said clearly, shaking Dexter's paw. Then all four hams ran outside.   
  
*****  
  
"Hey sis," Said Stan, running by Sandy, "Bye sis!" He said quickly waving.  
  
Sandy and Maxwell sweat dropped, "That was like, quick." Then Cappy, Howdy, and Dexter ran by Maxwell and Sandy. Sandy and Maxwell sweat dropped even more. "Looks like they're gonna play basketball again." Maxwell nodded. So they continued on their way to the clubhouse.  
  
Sandy's head began to hurt a little, "Ouchichi…my head." She stopped walking and held her head.   
  
"Sandy, are you alright?" Maxwell asked, concerned.  
  
Sandy's head stopped hurting, "Yeah, I'll like, be okay, don't worry," She looked at him and smiled.   
  
He smiled back, "Alright." He took her paw and they both went to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"Hamha, happy anniversary you two!" Hamtaro said cheerfully. "How long's it been…a year and a half?"  
  
"Yeah," Sandy told him. "Hey girls," She said as she went over to Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou.  
  
"Bonjour Sandy. Happy anniversary," Smiled Bijou. Pashmina grinned.  
  
"Thanks," Sandy said thankfully, then she turned to Pashmina, "Any idea for a name yet?"   
  
"Nope, we're still thinking, and like I told Hamtaro, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet," Smiled Pashmina. The other girls smiled back at her. Sandy looked over at Maxwell and sighed…'together forever' she thought.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Stop it Maxy, that tickles!" Sandy giggled. What was suppose to be a goodbye hug, turned into a tickle attack.  
  
"Oh really?" Maxwell said, smiling mischievously as he continued to tickle her. They both fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
"Yeah really!" Laughed Sandy. She tried to move away from him, but it was impossible, he just wouldn't stop. "Stop Maxwell!" She tried not to laugh, and tried to be serious. "I'm serious!"  
  
Maxwell stopped, "Okay, okay, I stopped." He heard Sandy sigh with relief.   
  
"Finally. I like, thought you'd go on forever," She smiled at him, to let him know she wasn't angry. He smiled back. Then Sandy realized something, "Ahem…do you mind? You're like, kind of heavy."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Maxwell apologized, blushing. He got off Sandy then helped her up. "So, I guess I'd better be going, it's getting late." Said Maxwell.  
  
"Yeah…so…'night then. See you tomorrow Maxy," Sandy said, a little quietly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking to her window, "Ticky-ticky-ticky…"  
  
"Yeah, g'night," Maxwell responded, blushing. When he saw Sandy go into the house, he started walking back to his own home.  
  
~End Chapter~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I'll be answering all the reviews in the erm…review…page…thing, yeah. Just to let you know. Oh, and dun mind Insane Katy…she's a little uh…crazy. (hence the name) Well, see ya, enjoy the fic.^^  
  
Memories In A Locket: Chapter 2  
  
Sandy sat in her cage and looked up at the starry sky. "Wow, there're so many stars," she said softly, admiring all it's beauty. "Owi," She held her head, "Why does my head like, hurt so much? OUCHICHI!" She yelled. Pain after pain shot through her head. She couldn't hold back the tears that had already started to flow down her face. She closed her eyes tightly, "Ow…" Suddenly, the pain began to subside a little. Sandy sniffled, and opened her eyes again. She looked back up at the sky, and saw something…something unbelievable, so unexplainable. "Heke?" She said after it disappeared, "No," She whispered, shaking her head, "…NO!"  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear?! Pashmina's having her baby today!!!" Cappy yelled as he ran through the clubhouse door.  
  
"What?!" The other hams said in unison.  
  
"Yeah! I was ran passed the vet and saw June running there…FAST! She was saying stuff like 'oh my gosh, Pashmina's havin' a baby!', and lucky for Panda, he's going to the vet with his owner today too for a check up! And…and…ugh" Cappy fell to the ground panting, "Isn't it just amazing?…" He said dazed. Howdy and Dexter ran to Cappy's side and helped him sit up. Boss came by with some water, and gave it to Cappy.  
  
"Ooh la la, zis is so fantastic!" Bijou said happily, hugging Hamtaro.  
  
"Yeah, this is great!" Said Hamtaro, hugging back. "Wonder if it's a boy or girl."  
  
"Isn't that great Sandy? Sandy?" Sandy sat alone on a chair in the other side of the room. Maxwell went over to Sandy and kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong? You don't look too excited." He held her paw.  
  
"Well of course I'm excited, and I'm happy for Pashmina," Sandy said, managing a weak smile, "It's just…I don't know, I'm like, not in the mood to talk about it."  
  
"What's wrong Sandy? Tell me, please," Maxwell squeezed her paw.   
  
"Really Maxwell, it's nothing. I just…" Sandy stopped and looked into his navy blue eyes, so gentle and caring. Sandy sighed, "Well, I don't know how to explain it…but last night…I saw something like, I don't know, just something amazing, then something horrible," She stopped and tried to think hard, but couldn't find an explanation for what she saw. "I like, can't remember it right now." Maxwell let go of her paw.  
  
"It's alright Sandy, I wont force you to tell me, but I just want to know what is that's keeping you from smiling," He put his paw on her face, "Just let me know if you need anything, alright?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Sandy responded.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The ham on the hill top plucked another flower from the field, "If only you understood…if only you could've explained it…I might've been able to help you, but you didn't know, and you didn't understand, nobody understood, and what you got was something you never deserved…" He held the flower close to him and laid back down.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Is he a boy or girl?" Hamtaro asked Pashmina, who sat in her cage feeding her little newborn baby.  
  
"SHE'S a girl," Pashmina said smiling, "And her name's Samantha."  
  
"Oh Pashmina, she is lovely," Bijou said happily.   
  
"Yeah, she's so cute, and Samantha's like, a cool name," Sandy said, also smiling.   
  
"Hey Panda, now that you're a father, you're gonna have some totally big responsibilities ahead of you, I mean, a baby girl, wow," Stan said teasing Panda.  
  
"Ookyoo….ookwee!" Penelope ran around excitedly.  
  
"Yeah Penelope, you can be her big sister," Pashmina said grinning at the excited little girl-ham.  
  
"Wee! Ookwee!" Penelope yelled happily. All the hams smiled and laughed.  
  
"It's getting late, I gotta go guys, bye-q!" Hamtaro said waving. "Coming Bijou?"  
  
"Oh yes," Bijou said smiling, "Bye-q!" Bijou yelled as her and Hamtaro left together.  
  
"I wonder what those two are up to…" Stan said, grinning mischievously.   
  
Sandy slapped him, "Stop like, being so perverted Stan!" The rest of the hams laughed again..  
  
*****  
  
Sandy and Maxwell sat together on a tree branch. Sandy was resting her head on his shoulder, "The stars are like, so beautiful, " Sandy said, while staring up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah, but there's nothing more beautiful then you," Maxwell said, planting a kiss on Sandy's head.  
  
Sandy blushed, then gazed at the sky, "I think each star represents an angel," Sandy said. She looked at Maxwell who smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Yeah. What about shooting stars?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"Shooting stars are like falling angels. Each time I see a shooting star, I like to think that they're like, angels coming down from Heaven," Sandy said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh really? Then I guess you must've been one of those shooting stars," Maxwell said, blushing a little.  
  
Sandy turned a bright red, "Thanks. You're like, so sweet," She moved her head up from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Maxwell put his paws around her waist and moved his head closer to hers. She put her arms around his neck as both their lips met in a passionate and romantic kiss.   
  
Something flashed through Sandy's head, and she began to feel unbelievable pain. She abruptly back away from the kiss, clutching her head. Tears of pain flowed freely down her cheeks, "AAAAAHHHHH! MY HEAD!!!" Maxwell held Sandy close. Sandy cried into his shoulder, "Make it stop!" Then the middle stripe on her forehead began glowing. "AAAHHH!" Sandy screamed. She began to cry even harder.  
  
  
  
Maxwell held her tightly, "Shh," Sandy's crying eventually calmed down. "Feeling better?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"A little…" Sandy said as the middle stripe on her forehead stopped glowing, "But Maxy…I saw it."  
  
"Saw what?" Maxwell asked again, getting more concerned. He ran his paw through Sandy's fur gently.  
  
Sandy sniffled, "It was like….I don't know, I thought I was about to die right here, right now but…Maxy…I saw myself die." More tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Maxwell wiped away her tears trying to hold back his own tears, "Oh Sandy…" He hugged her tightly. A couple of tears escaped from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Because…because…because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to make you worry more then you already did," Sandy said, as her eyes began to water again.  
  
Maxwell held her close, "What makes you think you'd ever hurt me?" Sandy shrugged. "You could never hurt me Sandy, no matter what. But what you saw…do you think it means something?"  
  
"I KNOW it means something. Just not sure what…" Sandy sat close to Maxwell. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I wish I knew something I could do to help you," Maxwell told Sandy. "But I don't understand what's going on."  
  
"Me neither," Sandy whispered.  
  
~End Chapter~ 


	4. Chapter 3

KatyChan: Okay look guys, I'm sorry, but the rest of the fic's gonna seem kinda rushed. I just don't have time to work on it anymore, now that my sis has the computer during the morning, and I really only have like an hour before she wakes up to use it. I'd do it at night but I'm never in the mood. Oh yeah, and FF.Net was being a real pain in the you-know-what, and I couldn't download any documents. But I finally could, so here's the next chappie….rushed, like I said before. (Eh, go ahead and flame me, I dun care, I'm just glad you at least read it -_-;;;)  
  
  
  
Memories In A Locket: Chapter 3  
  
"So neither Panda or Pashmina are gonna be coming in for the next few days?" Boss asked Penelope, who shook her head.   
  
"I'm gonna take care of Penelope for Pashmina," Cappy said. "And so will Sandy and Bijou."  
  
"Ookyoo!" Penleope said smiling brightly.   
  
Hamtaro then came walking in, his eyes were wide and his face looked a bit pale. Boss ran up to him, "Hamtaro, what's wrong? You look pale."  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Dexter said sarcastically.  
  
"It's Bijou…she…she," Hamtaro began.  
  
"She what? Spill it out! What's wrong with Bijou?!" Boss said, acting a little too dramatic.  
  
"She…she's…pregnant…" Hamtaro finally finished.   
  
"Hamtaro that's wonderful!" Boss said happily.  
  
"Yeah, congrats Red," Stan said, while shaking his maracas. "I knew you two love birds were up to something."  
  
"Oh, that's like, so cool!" Sandy exclaimed. "But why are you like, so down?" She asked the pale Hamtaro.  
  
"I'm just so surprised…" He answered, still pale as ever.  
  
"It was bound to happen…zuzuzu…" Snoozer said sleepily.  
  
*****  
  
The weeks went by quickly, like days. Pashmina and Panda soon started coming to the clubhouse with Samantha, but almost every night, Sandy sat in her cage, suffering horrible pain and seeing unexplainable things. Maxwell would sit in his cage at night flipping through his books, trying to find an answer as to what was wrong with Sandy. As for Hamtaro and Bijou, they spent a lot of time planning for their baby. Then one day…  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" Bijou yelled at the top of her lungs. "ZE PAIN!" Unfortunate for Bijou, she couldn't leave the clubhouse.   
  
"Bijou you have to push!" Hamtaro yelled at her.  
  
"I CAN'T!!! IT IZ TOO PAINFUL!!!" Bijou kept yelling.  
  
"Alright, here we go!" Boss said as he, Dexter, Maxwell, and Panda ran into the room to help Bijou. They shut the door behind them.  
  
"Poor Bijou," Pashmina said sadly, holding her baby.   
  
"Panda knows what he's doing, right?" Sandy said, a bit scared for Bijou.  
  
"Yeah, of course. He was there when I went through it, and Maxwell and Dexter both know what they're doing too. And I'm sure Boss knows what he's doing also," Pashmina said, with the least bit of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I like, guess you're right," Sandy said. Both girls flinched as the heard yet another high pitched scream from Bijou.  
  
"Glad I'm not a girl…that sounds too painful for me to handle," Cappy said, hiding under his cap and Bijou screamed again.  
  
"Kwee, ookwee?" Penelope asked Pashmina.  
  
"Of course it was like that Samantha was being born," Pashmina said to the little girl ham, smiling. "You know…I think she's gonna look a lot like Panda, she's got some black spots already," Pashmina said, looking at Sandy. Penelope nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I like, think you're right," Sandy said, looking at the baby.   
  
"Want to hold her Sandy?" Pashmina asked.   
  
"Sure," said Sandy, as she carefully took Samantha from her mother's arms. She whimpered a little, noticing that she was in a stranger's arms and not her mother's or father's. "Uh…Pashmina, I think she like, wants you."  
  
"It's alright, she's just not used to you." Pashmina told her.   
  
Sandy sat down and rocked Samantha back and forth , the little ham smiled at her. "Aw…she's so cute, she like, smiled at me."  
  
  
  
"She likes you," Pashmina said, smiling at Sandy. "You know, you'd make a pretty good mother Sandy. I mean, Samantha doesn't take to strangers so easily."  
  
"Oh…well…thanks," Sandy said, blushing at the compliment. She got up and put the baby in her crib, which Panda had built, and she began to fall asleep.  
  
After about an hour Sandy and Pashmina heard Panda's voice coming from inside the room, "A boy! It's a boy!!! Congratulations Bijou!!!!" They both got and ran into the room. Inside they saw Bijou holding her newborn baby in her arms, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Bijou, congratulations girl!" Sandy said, smiling widely at her friend.  
  
"What are you gonna name him?" Pashmina asked her.  
  
"Shin," Bijou said.  
  
Hamtaro made a face, "Shin?"   
  
Bijou nodded, "Oui, it means heart (in Japenese)." (thank you burnfist for the really cool name!^^) Hamtaro smiled at Bijou, and she smiled back. Maxwell held Sandy's paw as everyone else congratulated Bijou and Hamtaro.   
  
*****  
  
"This field of flowers is beautiful and so big…like, it goes on for miles and never ends," Sandy said in awe, staring at the great beauty in front of her, a huge field of flowers.  
  
"Yeah I know," Maxwell said. "I wanted to show it to you, seeing as it always reminded me of you."   
  
Sandy blushed at the compliment, "You know what else goes on for miles and miles, and never ends?"  
  
Maxwell looked at her, "What?"  
  
"Our love," Sandy responded, picking one of the flowers. Maxwell took it from her paw gently and placed it in her fur.   
  
"You're right…it's going to last forever, no matter what," He said to her romantically. "This can be our little secret, no one else knows about this place."  
  
"Alright, it's our secret," Sandy said smiling warmly at Maxwell. He smiled back.  
  
*****  
  
"If I had a baby girl, I'd name her Star," Sandy told Maxwell. "I just love the stars, they're like, so pretty."  
  
"Yeah," Maxwell agreed, "and Star's a nice name for a girl." Maxwell then looked over at Sandy, "Oh Sandy." He called.  
  
  
  
"Hm?" She turned to him, and before she could say anything, Maxwell had lifted her up and ran from the windowsill and into her cage. She giggled, "You're like, so strong Maxy," She said, making him blush. She then sat down in her cage floor, and gazed at the sky. Hilary wasn't going to be home until morning, so Maxwell decided to stick around for a while, and his owners had already gone to sleep. He sat down behind Sandy, and put his paws around her. She took hold of his paws, and held them there, resting her head against his chest. She blushed as Maxwell planted a couple of kisses down her neck.  
  
"I love you Maxy," Sandy said. She slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Maxwell caressed her cheek, "I love you too." Sandy leaned in and kissed him passionately. Maxwell kissed back. Sandy leaned out of the kiss after a while, and looked at him. Maxwell smiled mischievously. They both kissed again, but this one was deeper and much more intense then the first. After a while, they were both on the ground, still kissing, and then everything went black.  
  
~End Chapter~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Memories In A Locket: Chapter 4  
  
Maxwell awoke the next morning only to find that Sandy wasn't there, "Sandy?" He looked around and then heard someone crying. "Sandy, where're you?" The crying was definitely coming from Sandy, but he just didn't know where she was. He followed the sound and then looked up at her windowsill, where she sat crying. "Sandy, what's wrong?" He ran out of her cage and up to her windowsill.  
  
"Heke?" Sandy's ears perked up for a second then she covered her face with her paws, and cried again. "Maxwell no! Just like…stay away from me!" She said, not turning around. "Don't come near me…"   
  
'Was it something I said?' Maxwell thought, then he remembered something, "Oh Sandy, I'm sorry about what happened last night…I-I-I-"  
  
"It's not that…" Sandy said, interrupting him. "It's not about last night at all…" She seemed to have stopped crying, but now she spoke so seriously.   
  
"Uh…Sandy, what's wrong?" Maxwell asked, super concerned and worried. "You can tell me." He ran up to the windowsill and sat next to her, "Come on Sandy…tell me what's going on." He put his paw on her shoulder but she just moved away from him. "Sandy?"  
  
She slowly turned her face towards him. Maxwell gasped, he would've screamed but he controlled himself from doing so. Her face was so pale, and her eyes had absolutely no life in them, they were blank and so white. Her middle stripe glowed, and even in daylight, the light in it was visible. "S-S-Sandy? W-W-What happened t-t-to you?"   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"What it was…I'll never know…your eyes were never lifeless, you've never been so pale, and your face always held a smile…" He put his paws behind his head and rested there. He stared up at the clouds, each one a different shape. "Something happened to you that changed you," He looked passed the clouds and looked at blue sky above. "If only the Lord spared your life."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hey sis," Stan said merrily to his twin. They were both in the tunnels, on their way to the clubhouse.  
  
"Oh, hey Stan," Sandy said back, smiling. "What's up bro?"  
  
"Oh nothing really…I just like, need advice," He said, spinning a basketball on his finger.  
  
"Advice? On what?" Sandy asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"…basketball…" Stan said, mumbling a little. He wasn't too comfortable with the fact that he was asking his little sister for advice on something.  
  
Sandy smiled, "Alright, come on, let's like, go outside." she took the ball from him and started to dribble it while running out of the tunnels. Stan followed.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell flipped from one book to another. "Come on, come on. There's gotta be an answer somewhere around here." He sighed and closed his book. "Maybe I'm trying too hard. Hm…" He thought about what had happened earlier that morning…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Now come on S-S-Sandy, b-b-be reasonable…p-p-put that piece of glass d-d-down," Maxwell said, backing away from Sandy nervously. "You c-c-could hurt s-s-someone."  
  
"So?" She said, her face and eyes still lifeless. Her voice was different too. She moved closer to Maxwell.  
  
"Please Sandy! Don't' do this!" Maxwell pleaded. He stumbled and backed up against the wall.  
  
Her eyes shot from lifelessly white to a blood red color. Maxwell was trembling all, tears ran down his cheek. Never had he, or possibly anyone, seen Sandy act this way before. She was always a kind and caring ham, and never had any intention on hurting anyone. What happened to her? She raised the glass up high. Maxwell trembled even more, and covered his head with his paws.   
  
"No matter what Sandy…I'll always love you," He said to himself. A few seconds went by and nothing happened, he then heard the glass hit the ground, and then some crying. He looked up only to find Sandy sitting on the ground crying. The piece of glass was on the ground next to her. He crawled over to her and put his arm around her. She just pushed him away.  
  
"Maxwell…what're you doing? Aren't you like…scared of me? Don't you hate me now?" She asked, still crying.  
  
"Of course not Sandy, I could never hate you," He said softly to her.   
  
She held on to Maxwell, and cried onto his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me."  
  
"Sh, Sandy it's okay…just calm down, I'm not mad at you at all," He ran his paw through her soft fur. "Don't worry Sandy, I'll always be here for you," He kissed her forehead.  
  
She sniffled and looked up at him, "Thank you…" and she smiled warmly at him.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hm…" He looked up at the clock in the bookstore, "Ah! I'm going to be late!" He put his books down grabbed his blue book, then ran out of his cage and headed to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"Look Stan, if you're like, not going to listen to me then you wont ever get this right," Sandy yelled at her brother.  
  
"Well sorry if I like doing things my own way!" Stan yelled back, "Who asked you anyways?"  
  
"Uh well I don't know…you did!" Sandy said annoyed and angry.  
  
"What! No I didn't! I just asked you to come watch me play!" Stan said, obviously lying.  
  
"What?! If I like, remember correctly, you asked me for advice!" Sandy said, correcting him.  
  
"No I didn't!" Stan yelled back.  
  
"You know what?! I'm going into the clubhouse, you're just like, wasting my time! Hmph!" With that, she stormed her way back inside.  
  
"Man…she needs to totally adjust her attitude problem," Stan said to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Sandy yelled, and she threw the ball back to Stan, hitting his stomach.  
  
"Ow! You little!!!! Gah!" Stan yelled. He plotted himself on the ground with his arms crossed, pouting.  
  
Just then Cappy came by, "Hey Stan. What's up with your sis?"  
  
"Nothing, she's just being annoying again. Come on, lets shoot some hoops," Stan said, dribbling the ball.  
  
"Alright, one on one," Cappy said, as he chased Stan.  
  
~End Chapter~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Memories In A Locket: Chapter 5  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Maxwell said as he came in through the door, panting. You could the other hams shouting out their greetings. He smiled noticing Sandy was in a good mood. She was on the second floor of the clubhouse, talking with Pashmina. From what Maxwell saw, everything looked normal.  
  
Dexter and Howdy were in their own little corner, working out a plan to beat Stan and Cappy in the next game. They both hi fived each other and ran out the door. Everyone was silent for a while. "Is it just me? Or is basketball all those two think about?" Boss asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea to like, let Stan introduce them to basketball," Sandy told everyone. She grinned when she saw Maxwell, "Oh, hey Maxy! I like, didn't see you come."  
  
"I just got here right now," he informed her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Oh yeah, Stan says he's sorry for whatever happened earlier."  
  
"Oh um…okay," Sandy responded. She spotted Cappy coming in to get something, then he was on his was back out. "Cappy! Could you like do me a favor and tell Stan that I like, forgive him?"  
  
"Sure," Cappy said.  
  
"Thanks Cappy!" Sandy yelled as he went back out.  
  
*****  
  
"Hm…she's pregnant alright," said the doctor. "Has she been around any hamsters of the opposite sex lately?"  
  
"What?! No! Sandy doesn't leave her cage unless I take her out! How could this've happened?" Hillary exclaimed, shocked by the news of Sandy being pregnant. Sandy was a little freaked out at all the commotion Hillary was causing.   
  
The doctor stared at her, "You know Hillary, most people would be happy…I know you too well, you should be happy too."  
  
'Yeah, what he said' Sandy though, sweat dropping.  
  
"Who said I wasn't happy?! Of course I'm happy!" Hillary said happily. The doctor and Sandy both jumped back in surprise.  
  
'She's lost it…' Sandy thought.  
  
The doctor smiled nervously, "Well…hehe, I guess you could go home now, hehe…" he just sweat dropped as Hillary danced with joy.   
  
*****  
  
Sandy stared at the starry sky, angrily. "Why me?" she asked. "Every night, I like, go through the same thing!" She grabbed hold of her cage bars, still glaring at the sky, "I like, have a reason to be angry with you!" She yelled. "I try so hard like, every day to be a good little ham, and this is what I get! No one even understands what's wrong with me! Doctors could never get a cure for it cause they don't even know I have it!" Her middle stripe began to glow again. "Uh oh…" Sandy whispered. She backed away from her cage bars and fell to the ground, staring at the sky, which in her eyes, began glowing.  
  
Sandy immediately got to her knees, in a praying position, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I so didn't mean what I said! Please don't do this to me again!" She looked up and screamed, "AH!" In front of her stood what looked like her spirit, eyes lifelessly white, and an all pale face. Sandy trembled with fear, watching herself. Even though it was the same thing every time, it would always haunt Sandy.   
  
Her look-a-like grabbed a piece of sharp glass, and then a Maxwell look-a-like ghost showed up. Sandy could see the horror and fear in Maxwell face as her spirit drove the sharp glass straight through his heart. Sandy covered her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch the one she loved most die. What made it worse was that it was her fault he died. Sandy's eyes began to water, "Why do you this to me? It's so cruel and unfair." She started to get another headache, but it didn't matter to her anymore. By now, her look-a-like should have disappeared, but she was still there. Sandy knew there was more to see. She noticed how her look-alike's eyes were now full of pain, and sadness. Sandy watched as she grabbed another sharp piece of glass and, with tearful eyes, she killed herself. "What the…?" Sandy whispered. She then saw her look-alike's dead body vanish. Sandy had only seen her kill herself once, and that was weeks ago. She even remembered telling Maxwell about it…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Saw what?" Maxwell asked again, getting more concerned. He ran his paw through Sandy's soft fur gently.  
  
Sandy sniffled, "It was like….I don't know, I thought I was about to die right here, right now but…Maxy…I saw myself die." More tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Maxwell wiped away her tears trying to hold back his own tears, "Oh Sandy…" He hugged her tightly. A couple of tears escaped from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Because…because…because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to make you worry more then you already did," Sandy said, as her eyes began to water again.  
  
Maxwell held her close, "What makes you think you'd ever hurt me?" Sandy shrugged. "You could never hurt me Sandy, no matter what. But what you saw…do you think it means something?"  
  
"I KNOW it means something. Just not sure what…" Sandy sat close to Maxwell. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sandy sniffled as her headache began to get better, and everything was going back to normal. She looked once more at the sky, and saw a shooting star. She sniffled again, and closed her eyes, making a wish on the star. She opened her eyes again, and turned her head from the sky. She slowly walked back to her little ham house.  
  
*****  
  
Sandy blushed, "W-W-Well…I'm pregnant Maxy," she blushed even more, after telling him.   
  
"Sandy…" was all Maxwell could say. His eyes were wide, and he was shocked after hearing the news. After a few seconds a smile spread on his face, and he embraced Sandy in a warm hug, "Oh Sandy, that's such great news." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush more. After he let go of her he took her paw, and they both made their way to the clubhouse.  
  
****  
  
"WHAT?!" Stan exclaimed. He grabbed Maxwell by the neck, and strangled him, "What did you do to my sis?!" He was then pulled away by a string tied to his tail.  
  
"Stop being such a total jerk Stan!" Sandy yelled at him. He just plotted himself on the ground and pouted.  
  
Pashmina hugged Sandy, "Oh, that's such wonderful news Sandy. I'm so happy for you! I wish Bijou were here."  
  
"Yeah," Sandy said, smiling brightly. Everyone else around her was congratulating her also.   
  
~End Chapter~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Memories In A Locket: Chapter 6  
  
"Just one step Sammy…that's it, oh no! Wait! Wrong way!" Panda yelled, as Samantha started walking, but was heading towards Pashmina instead of Panda, "Yeah…go to your mom…guess your dad doesn't count for anything," Panda said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Good girl, oh yes, you're a smart one," Pashmina said to Samantha, picking her up. Sandy and Bijou giggled, feeling sorry for Panda. Bijou held her baby in her arms, and Sandy was pregnant with her own.  
  
"Oh sure, laugh. That helps," Panda said sarcastically. Then he felt someone tugging at his fur, and when he looked down, it was Samantha, "Aw, what a good girl." He picked her up and put her on his shoulders, then went to go get something to eat.  
  
"Hamha!" Hamtaro yelled merrily as he came in. Everyone else greeted him. "Hey Bijou," He said, walking up to Bijou and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How's our little boy doing?" He said, taking Shin in his own arms.  
  
"He discovered ze meaning of ze word 'pull' last night," Bijou informed Hamtaro. She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
  
"What? He was playing with my fur and I thought it was cute, alright. Something wrong with having a little fun?" Hamtaro said, as Shin pulled on his ear. "Ouchichi!" Hamtaro said in pain, struggling from shin's grip on his ear. Bijou just shook her head and smiled.  
  
Maxwell then came in through the door, and greeted everyone. "Sandy, come on, there's something I want to show you," He said taking her paw and heading out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell had Sandy's eyes covered, and he was leading her somewhere. "Maxy, what is it tha-hif-hif-hif-hif," Sandy said, but was interrupted by a familiar smell. "It smells like…hif-hif…flowers. Are we at the flower field again?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well…yeah, but look," Maxwell said taking his paws off Sandy's eyes. She gasped. Never had she seen a more beautiful sunset, and the rain droplets made the flowers glitter, making it even more of view.  
  
"Maxy…it's…it's…beautiful," She said, awe struck. "I've like, never seen anything like it." Sandy clutched her necklace trying to take in as much of this view as possible. She turned to Maxwell and gave him a warm hug, "Thank you," she whispered to him.  
  
"Anything for you Sandy," He said, hugging back. After the hug, Maxwell took her down to the field, paw-in-paw.   
  
"Hm…they like, smell even better up close," Sandy said, as she picked on of the flowers. She giggled at Maxwell. Every time he picked a flower, a butterfly would chase him. Sandy picked up one flower with a butterfly, and the butterfly crawled onto her paw. "Hey, that tickles," she giggled, as it crawled onto her arm.  
  
"Sandy, it's getting late, we'd better head back," Maxwell said.   
  
"Alright," Sandy said, letting the butterfly fly off.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"You had something…something special. It just set you apart from the others. Like one smile from you would always brighten my day, and your laugh always made me laugh too, but when you stopped smiling and your laughs began to fade, you were someone else. Someone I didn't know, someone in serious need of help. The only problem was…you found the help you needed a little too late…"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Sandy…she's beautiful," Maxwell said to Sandy, who was now holding her baby daughter in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sandy said, smiling. She spoke very softly. "She's like…our own little world."  
  
"Yeah. What're you going to name her?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"Hm, I don't know. What do you think we should like, name her?" Sandy said, looking at Maxwell.  
  
"Um," Maxwell responded. "I know. How about Star?" Maxwell said smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's a perfect name. Star," Sandy said, smiling lovingly at Maxwell.  
  
*****  
  
Sandy sat in her cage, looking at the sky, smiling. Her ears perked when she heard some noise coming from where Star was sleeping. It sounded like she was awake. "Heke?" Unbeknownst to Sandy, her middle stripe way glowing again. She went to the crib, only to find Star tossing and turning. She kicked and began to cry, but hadn't opened her eyes, like she was just having a nightmare. "What's like, wrong Star?" Sandy said, picking up the baby.   
  
Luckily, she began to calm down. Sandy smiled, "You just wanted your mommy like, didn't you?" Sandy went back to where she was sitting and rocked Star back and forward. "Heke?" Sandy said, when she saw Star's forehead begin to glow. The little baby opened her wide eyes, she only tilted her head when she put her tiny paws on Sandy's face and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Sandy looked down at her baby, "You're like, so special," she whispered to the tiny ham. Sandy smiled when she saw Star smiling with her wide eyes sparkling. Star grabbed Sandy's necklace, and titled her head again. Sandy noticed that their foreheads were still glowing.  
  
The baby looked up at the sky, reaching out to it with her paws. "What is it?" Sandy said, looking up. Sandy gasped and her eyes widened. There weren't stars up there anymore, instead, there were angels, all dressed in white, and with beautiful wings. Sandy smiled, and gave her baby a kiss. "My little baby girl who's like, granted with a special gift…"  
  
*****   
  
"Our love will like, last forever Maxy, don't worry," Sandy said, lying down on a bed. She put her paw on Maxwell's face, "Promise you'll like, take care of our baby."  
  
Maxwell sniffled, and held Sandy's paw against his face, "I promise."  
  
"You know…I made a wish on a star, that a miracle would like happen, and I just thought now that I didn't need to make that wish, cause you're like, my miracle Maxy, you and our little baby." She said, looking out the window, "You're both my miracle," then she looked back at Maxwell, who smiled weakly at her, she smiled back and grabbed his paw, squeezing it, "Please don't cry, just remember that I'll always love you," Sandy said, smiling weakly, as she wiped the tears off Maxwell's face. "And promise me you'll like, live on happily."  
  
"As long as you love me, I'll always be happy," Maxwell said, more tears running down his face. He clutched his necklace, "Together forever."  
  
"Yeah, together forever. Just keep that in mind," Sandy said, her voice getting softer. She smiled weakly at Maxwell. He smiled back, but couldn't hold back all the tears that kept flowing down his face. "I love you, Maxwell," she said, barely above a whisper, as she closed her eyes completely, and her breathing slowed down, until it finally stopped.  
  
"I love you too Sandy…I'll never forget you," Maxwell said, as he cried, holding his necklace tightly.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Oh, I get the feeling that so many of you out REALLY hate me right now…just don't flame me too much. Hehe…*nervous laugh* Oh boy…but you know, Sandy's my most fave character, so I didn't mean to bash her…Just trying to make things a little sad, that's all. *prepares for flamers*^^;; 


	8. Epilogue

Memories In A Locket: Epilogue  
  
The wind blew softly over a large and beautiful field of flowers that looked like it went on for miles. One ham sat alone on a hill top over looking the flowers. The sun shone beautifully and the sky was very blue, just like the ocean. A couple of tears ran down the cheeks of the ham sitting on the hill top clutching something in tightly in one paw. Many things raced through this ham's mind…  
  
…"Wow, it's like, so pretty," Sandy said, her eyes sparkling. "Can I open it?"…  
  
…"Sure, it's yours after all," Maxwell said smiling…  
  
…Sandy slowly opened the locket, which had small diamonds surrounding it. Inside was a picture of her and Maxwell, and on the back it said, 'Together forever'. Maxwell had a necklace just like it, which he wore around his neck. Sandy looked up at Maxwell and smiled, "Thanks, I don't think I've ever seen anything like, more beautiful."…  
  
…Maxwell blushed, "You're welcome, but I know something more beautiful…way more beautiful."…   
  
…"What?" Sandy asked with questioning eyes…  
  
…"You," Maxwell said quietly as he turned more red…  
  
'Together forever', Maxwell thought, feeling the breeze blow against his fur. He got up and picked one flower, one with a butterfly that crawled onto his paw and arm. He smiled and turned around, heading to where there was a grave, flowers surrounding it completely. He placed his flower right in the middle, where Sandy's name had been engraved. He smiled at it, "You said we'd be together forever, and you meant it." With that he turned around and headed home.  
  
~The End~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Song: Cry (right off the "A Walk to Remember" soundtrack)  
  
By: Mandy Moore   
  
~~~~~  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
Chorus:  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
End Chorus  
  
It was late in September   
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself   
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
-Chorus-  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
All right  
  
I'll always remember…  
  
It was late afternoon…  
  
In places no one would find  
  
-Chorus-   
  
~~~~~  
  
I was originally gonne use the song Heaven by DJ Sammy, but I changed my mind and thought that Cry fit a lot better. Oh, and I apologize who anyone who didn't understand this fic, half of it's based off my life, and I'm still trying to understand it myself. (No, I wont die like Sandy did, (or at least I HOPE not) I got that idea from "A Walk To Remember" so dun worry, hehe^^;;) So again, sorry to those who didn't understand. Now, I want to thank all who reviewed:  
  
MaJohn Buu, John, and Jhonney  
  
burnfist23  
  
GoneToTheHorses  
  
William, Yoshi, and Kurica  
  
BloodIce/KristalRozes  
  
MercuryWater  
  
Suu Sempai  
  
Angelica (grrrr….)  
  
Seishinseii  
  
Lil sandy  
  
Specter Von Baren  
  
Pathwarden  
  
Sick_Dude_12  
  
Light Sneasel  
  
Holly  
  
Numbuh7  
  
PeachyKeen  
  
Setsuna  
  
Lil' Harmony  
  
Hamtaro Troll  
  
Heather Lockner  
  
Trekkie anime luver   
  
Katiecat  
  
Zero (hey, ya flamed me, no biggie, at least you read da fic^^;;)  
  
Chibi Howdy  
  
Katy Chan (What the…?! How'd SHE get in there?! Oh wait…that's me…o.O HEKE?!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn've continued the fic. Thanks a lot!!! Hope to see ya in my other ficcies! Bye-Q!^_^ 


End file.
